Party In The USA
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Levantei-me da cadeira e deixei minha cerveja de lado. Andei com passos apressados até o meio da pista e subi no palco circular para conseguir chegar à garota. Ela nem se tocara de que alguém andava em sua direção de tão absorta que estava em sua dança.


Capítulo único: Party In The USA

Narrado por Sirius Black:

Naquela noite eu jurei matar o James, logo que eu me visse livre daquela festa. Não que eu não gostasse de festas, mas eu já fora a tantas festas nessa viagem, que eu e o James resolvemos fazer para os Estados Unidos, que eu já me cansara das festas aqui, eram praticamente todas iguais.

Nós saíamos, escolhíamos um clube, dançávamos, pegávamos as duas mulheres mais bonitas e gostosas do local, as levávamos para comerem algo em algum bar, ficávamos bêbados e bem... O resto você já sabe.

Então, naquele dia em que o James me arrastou para mais um clube do famoso USA eu quase o matei, mas só fui porque esse que se diz ser meu amigo também já me fez muitos favores.

Escolhemos um clube que estava praticamente lotado. O nome dele? U.S.A. Party... ¬¬' Ninguém tem uma imaginação melhor não aqui? Um pouquinho, digamos: fértil?

Entramos no clube. A decoração estava mais ou menos a mesma em vários outros clubes que eu havia ido nessa viagem: estava totalmente escuro, com apenas algumas luzes coloridas e neon espalhado por toda a parte. No meio do clube havia um palco circular e o resto da pista de dança de baixo dele. O DJ tocava no andar de cima, e o bar ficava no andar debaixo. Tinha uma grande diversidade de bebidas, o que era ótimo para mim, pois era daquilo que eu precisava naquele dia.

- Vamos logo – eu falei puxando o James que parecia em êxtase. O que ele via demais nos clubes? Eu não via nada demais, sinceramente? Eu sou muito mais as festas que eu dou, na minha casa. Quero dizer, na casa do James.

Fui até o bar puxando o James e sentei-me em um banco alto enquanto o James sentava ao meu lado.

- Desejam algo? – Perguntou-me uma mulher loira de cabelos longos, olhos verdes e um sorriso muito malicioso. Ela olhou de mim para o James, acho que para ver em qual ela ia jogar o seu charme. Pela minha expressão ela preferiu o James e foi logo sacudindo os longos cabelos na direção dele. Revirei os olhos enquanto o James sorria abobado. Quem dera que aquela mulher soubesse que nós tínhamos apenas dezessete anos, eu ia rir muito da cara dela, mas como sempre conseguimos carteirinhas falsas, identidades falsas, tudo falso.

- Eu vou querer um Martini – disse o besta do James e virou-se para mim – E você?

- Apenas uma cerveja – eu falei olhando com desprezo para James.

- Se diverte, cachorro – o imbecil teve a cara de pau de me dizer, depois de me arrastar até aqui.

- Babaca – eu falei pegando a cerveja com a loira do barzinho e virando-me para olhar a pista de dança.

Estava tocando um Hip Hop antigo que eu não conseguia identificar. Percebi vários olhares em mim, principalmente de mulheres, o que eu dou graças a Deus. Algumas passavam por mim com expressões totalmente maliciosas. Aquilo já perdera a graça.

Bebi um gole da minha cerveja e ouvi um papo que pelo visto estava muito bom entre a loira e o James. Alguns minutos depois o viado se virou para mim e tocou no meu ombro.

- Fala – eu disse virando-me para James.

- Eu e a Diane vamos dar uma volta – disse piscando e no segundo seguinte desapareceu com a loira.

Ele me trás até aqui, no meu último dia nos Estados Unidos, forçado, depois de passar dias e mais dias indo só em boates, para no final me abandonar sozinho em um bar? o.õ Ok, isso soou só um pouquinho gay.

Ok, agora que eu vim, não vou embora tão cedo, por mais que aqui esteja bem entediante. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu sou Sirius Black, o cara mais gostoso, sexy, lindo de Hogwarts. Talvez seja isso, eu apenas esteja com saudades do que acontece lá na Inglaterra, ou talvez eu esteja virando gay mesmo. Em última opção, o que eu não escolheria, eu estou amadurecendo como diria a Lílian. Ah se a Lily visse o James agora. Tudo bem que eles ainda não estão saindo, então não vou ser eu que vou dedurar o James para a Lílian quando voltarmos.

Estava pensando o que eu faria no último ano na escola quando começou a tocar aquela música que eu tanto odiava, que eu tanto odeio!

_I hopped off the plane at LAX  
with a dream and my cardigan  
welcome to the land of fame excess (whoa),  
am I gonna fit in?_

Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous  


Cara, tem música mais chata do que essas musiquinhas de garotas americanas falando sobre o garoto que elas estão afim, o quanto elas gostam de ser famosinhas, a roupa que elas usam? É um saco. Agora eu realmente me questiono se vale à pena ficar aqui para ouvir isso.

Parece que eu sou o único que pensa isso em relação a essas músicas porque todos estão dançando loucamente ao som da pequena Miley não sei o que lá.

Dei mais uma olhada pelo clube enquanto bebia minha cerveja, se bobeasse eu iria embora dali agora o mesmo, sem o James ou com o James.

Foi quando meu olhar recaiu sobre o palco principal do clube e eu vi uma onda de cabelos morenos balançando loucamente. Estreitei os olhos para ver melhor a visão de cima do palco. A garota dançava loucamente ao som da música que tocava ao fundo.

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
and a Jay Z song was on  
and a Jay Z song was on  
and a Jay Z song was on  
_

Sorri ao ver a garota rebolar até o chão e subir enquanto a música chatinha continuava a tocar. Finalmente a morena se virou na direção onde eu estava e eu pude ver seu rosto. Era mil vezes mais bonito do que qualquer rosto das mulheres que me lançavam olhares maliciosos naquela noite. Era delicado e refinado, tinha um sorriso maroto e os traços de seu rosto eram iguais ao de uma boneca. É, eu realmente estou ficando gay.

_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yea  
Movin' my hips like y__ea  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yea, It's a party in the USA  
Yea, It's a party in the USA_

Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's lookin' at me now  
Like "who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?  
She gotta be from out of town"  


Ela dançava fazendo alguma coreografia improvisada, mas que por alguma razão ficava perfeita em sua dança.

Levei um susto ao sentir alguém colocar a mão em meu ombro. Virei-me e deparei-me com outra morena que me encarava, mas diferente da que dançava essa tinha uma expressão totalmente maliciosa, muuuuito maliciosa se você me entende. Por alguma razão apenas fiz que não e me virei na direção da pista central de dança.

Eu só conseguia olhar para a morena que se mexia em um ritmo perfeito com precisão em relação à música. Então decidi fazer algo que eu provavelmente negaria que eu faria essa noite, se eu ainda estivesse saindo do hotel.

_So hard with my girls not around me  
Its definitely not a Nashville party  
'Cause all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo  
_

Levantei-me da cadeira e deixei minha cerveja de lado. Andei com passos apressados até o meio da pista e subi no palco circular para conseguir chegar a garota. Ela nem se tocara de que alguém andava em sua direção de tão absorta que estava em sua dança.

Sorri maroto e me esquivei de algumas mulheres.

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune  
and a Britney song was on  
and a Britney song was on  
and a Britney song was on_

Consegui chegar onde a garota dançava animada e puxei com delicadeza seu braço fazendo-a virar a cabeça e me encarar levemente curiosa. Ao ver que eu começara a dançar no ritmo da música - que eu jamais gostara, diga-se de passagem - a morena sorriu e me copiou voltando a dançar. Cheguei mais perto da garota e passei a mão sobre sua cintura. Senti o corpo dela bater no meu enquanto ela continuava a rebolar. Aquilo me animou mais do que qualquer coisa naquela noite, fazendo com que eu dançasse mais.

_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yea  
Movin my hips like yea  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin my song  
I know im gonna be ok  
Yea, It's a party in the USA  
Yea, It's a party in the USA_

Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)  
Something stops me every time (every time)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

Meu rosto já se encontrava a centímetros do dela, porém toda vez que eu tentava algo ela se esquivava dançando, porém mais perto de mim, passando a mão nos meus cabelos. Ela poderia não saber, e não tinha como, mas eu amava o tipo de jogo que ela, pelo visto, estava acostumada a jogar, e eu apostava o quanto profissional ela era. O meu jogo preferido era aquele que se usava a sedução e a garota com quem eu dançava era uma perita.

_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yea  
Movin' my hips like yea  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yea, It's a party in the USA  
Yea, It's a party in the USA_

Ela agora passava a mão de leve sobre meu braço indo para o meu peito e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos. A primeira sombra de um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios enquanto ela mordia ligeiramente o inferior e depois passava a língua no mesmo. Senti uma vontade imensa de me aproximar mais dela, aquela garota sabia como deixar um homem louco. Era um diabo vestido de anjo.

_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yea  
Movin' my hips like yea  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yea, It's a party in the USA  
Yea, It's a party in the USA_

No final da música, quando ela finalmente pareceu capaz de parar de dançar por alguns minutos, me aproximei tomando-lhe os lábios, porém antes que eu pudesse aprofundar o beijo a garota se separou e me olhou maliciosa.

- Onde estão seus modos? Não se apresenta? – Perguntou-me passando os dedos pelo meu pescoço e aproximando-se dele beijando de leve o mesmo.

- Sirius Black – consegui murmurar gostando demais dos beijos em meu pescoço – E o seu?

- Marlene – sussurrou ela em meu ouvido – Marlene Mckinnon.

Sorri e puxei seu rosto na direção do meu beijando seu queixo e depois o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Me diga senhorita Mckinnon, você vem sempre aqui? – Perguntei e a ouvi dar uma risada baixa.

- Depende – ela respondeu encarando-me -, você estará aqui amanhã?

Não respondi, apenas a beijei passando a mão nas costas dela e a outra ainda estava em sua cintura. Enquanto isso ela passeava com uma mão em meu peito enquanto a outra bagunçava meus cabelos.

Com toda a certeza eu voltaria ali, mesmo que para aquilo eu tivesse que adiar a minha viagem.

Ouvi outra música, dessa vez de uma tal de Ashley Tisdale começar a tocar, mas dessa vez não fiquei nervoso nem nada do gênero. Na realidade eu estava começando a gostar daquelas músicas, e os clubes não estavam me parecendo tão ruins agora.

N/a: Então gente, valeu à pena, mesmo com essa música, hein? EU AMO SIX E LENE! POR FAVOR, COMENTEM! COMENTEM! E me digam o que acharam da Fic! *-* Ficou fofa? Ruim? Feia? Bonita? Desculpa, mas eu precisava fazer uma SongFic com essa música!

Beijos,

Cecília ;**


End file.
